1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system and an image capturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Video conferences and monitoring cameras allow users to control cameras via networks such that the users can receive and view the captured images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-341574 discloses a camera control system including an image capturing device with a first camera for capturing wide-angle images and a second camera capable of controlling pans and tilts thereof and a display device connected to the image capturing device via a network and displaying the images sent from the first and second cameras. This system allows users to remotely control the second camera while comparing the images sent from the first camera with those sent from the second camera, and to change the range of images to be displayed in detail instantaneously according to, for example, changes in circumstances.
However, even when a specific object is detected in images captured by the first camera, for example, the second camera needs to be controlled separately to focus on the specific object since the positions and the directions of the first and second cameras are individually controlled and adjusted.